TeamQuetzal
Introduction TeamQuetzal is the only mexican team active to this day. The TeamQuetzal began its own history by the end of season 34, more preisely the 23rd November 2015. History Team Quetzal project began with the idea of Ilya Kuryakin, CEO of the spanish enterprise, Quetzal Bikes. He wanted to create a cycling team that his enterprise would sponsor. The belarus man immediatly presented the project with the council of Quetzal Bikes. After long negotiations the council refused. Ilya abandoned the project, but he still wanted to create this team. Three years later the french gentleman millionaire, kinight of the british crown, Sir Erwann Le Guillou, fan of cycling and of Raúl Alcalá met Ilya Kuryakin in a small café in Querétaro, Mexico. After a long talk, Ilya expressed his wish to create a cycling team. Sir Erwann immediately showed his interest. With the help of Sir Erwann, Ilya presented the project once again to the council, that finally accepted. The project was created, but the riders and the manager were still missing. Meanwhile in Guadalajara, the youngster Raymon Masolta finished his training in the Guadalajara National Velodrome . Specialized in endurance in track cycling, Raymon decided to start a cycling road race career.No team wanted him, so he began to desperate himself. He was specialized in sprinting, but at his 26 years, people thought he was to old to start a cycling career. Falling in desperation Raymon began to work as a receptionist of a Quetzal Bikes shop, the most looking work than the one he wanted. While this happened, the council of Quetzal Bikes authorized Ilya and Sir Erwann to begin a propaganda for people to join the team in the own enterprise. Aproximately thirty people responded to the call, in between them Raymon, that saw this as his opportunity in cycling. But there was no one to control the team.And a big propaganda among Mexico began, in the quest of the perfect manager. In the pub "El Perro Loco" a small fight between two youngster boxers, Sefrain Altamirano, and Leopoldo Catalan was about to begin. In between the spectators an old lame man, retired cyclist because of his leg watched the match. His name was Jonhatan. An alcoholic, that had lost his wife, and the custody of his daughter. Every single day of his life he had fought for her. It had been three years since he hadn´t seen his daughter. He had won two national TT championships, and a golden medal in the panamerican cycling TT championships. But in his first stage in a big Tour, he had had an accident, and he had lost his ability to walk. After the match he had had a talk with the two boxers that had told him that their dream was to become professional cyclists. When he got back to his small appartment he heard in the radio the anouncement of the research for a coach. And he decided to go. When Sir Erwann and Ilya recieved the people that wished to be coaches they were decieved. Only three people got to pass the test. A certain Pablo Escobar, Hernan Gevialles, and Jonhatan Hernández. Surprisingly the alcoholic man won the trials. The team was about to be selected. From the foury six people selected, only twenty mexicans passed, In between them Raymon Masolta, Sefrai´n Altamirano, Leopoldo Catalan, Abigail Sota, Isidro Garza, Edmundo Benaviedes, etc. With the budjet of 200.00 $ (After firing 10 riders that did nothing) Jonhatan bought the experienced netherlandese climber Jef Pragt and the young scotish TT talent Munroe McGivern. Just one result the team has had, but the trio, Sir Erwann, Ilya and Jonhatan (excelent friends by now) are optimistic for the future. Since Jonhatan is an expert of TT the team has decided to focus on this discipline, but Jef Pragt would help to get result in climbing and hilly stages, and Raymon in sprints. The team look promising, the question is, Will it succed? Notable Results Category:Teams